disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Vader/Gallery
Images of Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise. Promotional Images Darth Vader Reaching Out.png Darth Vader's head.jpg Zorrohat.jpeg Vader piloting his TIE.png Sith Darth Vader.jpg Vaderpointing.jpg Ahsoka and Vader poster.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-Poster.jpg Star Wars Rebels season 2 promo.jpg SWR2 Charact Villains.jpg Rebels Darth Vader.jpg SWR2 Villains Poster.jpg Rebels game promo art.png Star Wars Rebels Awaken the Force.jpg Palpatine and Vader.JPG Darth Vader Render.png Rebels Darth Vader Render.png Lego Star Wars Freemakers.jpg Vader Lightsaber Render.png Sith apparel.PNG Season Finale Tonight.jpg Vader VS Ahsoka Promo.jpg Star Wars Insider 169.jpg Rogue One Textless 02.jpg Rogue One promo 2.png Rogue One promo 11.jpg Rogue-One-A-Star-Wars-Story-5.jpg Rogue One Darth Vader Promo.jpg Rogue-one 2.jpg Production and Concept Early Stormtrooper concept 2.jpg Darth Vader Concept.jpg|Darth Vader's early concept art. Darth Vader Concept 1.jpg Darth Vader Concept 2.jpg Darth Vader Concept 3.jpg Ralph McQuarrie Bespin.jpg Ralph McQuarrie Luke VS Vader.jpg Darth Vader with Boba Fett.jpg Apology accepted Captain Needa.jpg|"Apology accepted Captain Needa." Bountyhunters.jpg Darth-vader-boba-fett.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy Concept Art 09.jpg|''Star Wars Rebels'' concept Darth Vader Concept Rebels.jpg Darth Vader's look in SWR.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 11.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 10.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 7.jpg The_Siege_of_Lothal_Concept_Art_40.jpeg Darth Vader RS2 Concept.jpg Head sculpts of Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano & Master Yoda.jpg Films and Television Revenge of the Sith Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 1.jpg|Vader after being fitted with his life-support suit Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 4.jpg Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 5.jpg Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 3.jpg Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 6.jpg|"Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 7.jpg|"I...? I couldn't have! She was alive... I felt it! Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 8.jpg|Vader walks on his cybernetic legs for the first time Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 2.jpg|"Nooooooooooo!!!" Moff Tarkin.png Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.png A New Hope DarthVader1-SW.png VaderLifts-ANH.jpg Stormtroopers A New Hope 3.png Vader with Jir.png DarthVaderAnewHope.png|"I find your lack of faith disturbing." DarthVaderLeia-ANH.png Tarkinleia.png I sense something, a presence I've not felt since....jpg|Vader senses Obi-Wan's presence Obi-Wan-vs-Vader-2.png|Waiting for Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan-vs-Vader-4.png VaderVSOb-Wan.jpg Obi-Wan-vs-Vader-5.png Obi-Wan-vs-Vader-6.png|"You should not have come back." Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-10774.jpg DarthVaderVsObiWanANH.png DarthVaderwithTarkin-ANH.png Darth Vader piloting his TIE Fighter.jpg Darth Vader spots the Millennium Falcon.jpg Vader in a TIE Fighter.jpg The Empire Strikes Back Darth-Vader-in-The-Empire-Strikes-Back-1.jpg DarthVader1-TESB.png Darth-Vader-in-The-Empire-Strikes-Back-2.jpg Darth-Vader-in-The-Empire-Strikes-Back-3.jpg|"You have failed me for the last time Admiral." Darth-Vader-in-The-Empire-Strikes-Back-4.jpg What is thy bidding my master.jpg|"What is thy bidding, my master?" DarthVaderHanSolo-TESB.png Vader-and-fett.jpg dak_boba_1.jpg Darth Vader and Boba Fett.jpg The-Empire-Strikes-Back-2.png Luke vs Vader.jpg The-Empire-Strikes-Back-3.png|"Your Destiny lies with me Skywalker." DarthVadervsLuke.png The-Empire-Strikes-Back-4.png The-Empire-Strikes-Back-6.png|"You are beaten! it is useless to resist!" DarthVader2-TESB.png The-Empire-Strikes-Back-7.png|"I am your father." The-Empire-Strikes-Back-8.png Return of the Jedi Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-284.jpg Darth-Vader-in-Return-of-the-Jedi-1.jpg Darth-Vader-in-Return-of-the-Jedi-2.jpg|Vader senses Luke's presences aboard the shuttle Darth-Vader-in-Return-of-the-Jedi-3.jpg Return-of-the-Jedi-3.png Return-of-the-Jedi-5.png|"That name no longer has any meaning for me." Return-of-the-Jedi-7.png Return-of-the-Jedi-8.png Return-of-the-Jedi-10.png|"You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my Master." Return-of-the-Jedi-11.png|"It is too late for me, my son." Return-of-the-Jedi-13.png DarthVaderLuke.png DarthVader-ReturnJedi.png Vader kills the Emperor 4.jpg Vader kills the Emperor 6.jpg Unable to bare his son suffering.jpg Vader kills the Emperor 2.jpg|Darth Vader (now Anakin) betrays his master Vader kills the Emperor 3.jpg Vader kills the Emperor 1.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13878.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13890.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-14129.jpg Luke-help-me-take-this-mask-off.png|"Luke, help me take this mask off." 457446.jpg|Darth Vader unmasked Star Wars Rebels Darth-Vader-in-Star-Wars-Rebels-3.png Vader rebels.png|Darth Vader tasking the Inquisitor with a new mission Darth-Vader-in-Star-Wars-Rebels-2.png|"Hunt down this new enemy." Darth Vader in Star Wars Rebels.jpg SWR Darth Vader 1.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy.jpg Vader Siege of Lothal 10.png|"We will squeeze Lothal until someone reveals the whereabouts of these traitors." Vader Siege of Lothal 04.png|"Any ship attempting to leave will be destroyed." Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-8.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-9.jpg Rebels-Vader-2.png Vader Siege of Lothal 03.png Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-46.jpg|Vader confronts the Rebels Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-47.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-49.jpg|Vader grabs Kanan by the arm Vader Siege of Lothal 14.png Vader Siege of Lothal 06.png Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-50.jpg|"Your master has deceived you into believing you can become a Jedi." Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-51.jpg|Vader has Ezra at his mercy Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-54.jpg KananVSVader.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-48.jpg|Vader duels Kanan Vader Siege of Lothal 11.png Vader Siege of Lothal 12.png The Wrath of Darth Vader 02.png|Vader uses the force to lift the walker off him The Wrath of Darth Vader 01.png The Wrath of Darth Vader 03.png The Wrath of Darth Vader 04.png Rebels Vader.png|"The compassion of the rebels is a weakness. One we will exploit." Vader Siege of Lothal 08.png|"Have my ship prepared." Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-13.jpg|Vader piloting his TIE Fighter Rebels-Vader-1.png Vader Siege of Lothal 02.png Vader Siege of Lothal 01.png Vader Siege of Lothal 13.png|Vader bows before his Master Ahsoka-and-Vader.jpg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 05.png Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 14.png Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 29.png Twilight of the Apprentice 47.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 30.png Twilight of the Apprentice 51.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 17.png Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 33.png Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 34.png Twilight of the Apprentice 54.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 11.jpg Twilight_of_the_Apprentice_80.jpg Twilight_of_the_Apprentice_82.jpg|"Then you will die." Twilight_of_the_Apprentice_83.jpg Twilight_of_the_Apprentice_73.jpg Miscellaneous The-Force-Awakens-13.png|What remains of Vader's mask in Star Wars: The Force Awakens DarthVaderandDarthenshmirtz.png|Darth Vader in Phineas and Ferb Rogue One 87.jpg|Darth Vader in Rogue One Printed Media VaderMarvelCover.jpg The electric company magazine star wars.jpg DisneyAdventures-March1997.jpg STWVADER2015005Cover.jpg Marvel_-_Darth_Vader_Issue_1_Cover.jpg DarthVader1Variant.jpg Star Wars Darth Vader Vol 1 Cover.jpg Darrt Vader 015.jpg Vader13.jpg VaderDown01.jpg Vader12.jpg Vader81.jpg Vader Marvel 06.jpg Video Games ''Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition DI3.0 Promo.jpg StarWarsDI3.0Characters.png Disney INFINITY Darth Vader.jpg Disney INFINITY Concept 3.png Disney INFINITY Concept 2.png Disney INFINITY Concept 1.png Disney INFINITY Concept 10.jpg Vader DI.png Darth Vader Disney INFINITY Figure.png Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet3.jpg Darth Vader DI Render Alternate.png rate-vader.jpg DISNEY INF L,V,L,H,C.jpg RATE_4.png Star Wars: Battlefront Battlefront Vader.jpg SW Battlefront 03.jpeg Vader Endor Battlefront.jpg SW Battlefront 15.jpg Vader Battlefront Cover Textless.jpg Luke vader.jpg Disney Parks Jedi Training Academy at Disney's Hollywood Studios.jpg Darth Vader at Star Toours.jpg Darth Vader Poster.jpg Darth Vader at Disneyland.jpg|Darth Vader, as seen in a promotional video for ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Darth Vader Visiting Disneyland.jpg Darth Vader on Carosel.jpg Darth Vader Sword in the Stone.jpg Star wars gallery vader younglings.jpg Starwarsweekends2010c.jpg 1041391.jpg Seventh Sister at Disney Parks 2.png|Darth Vader with the Seventh Sister Seventh Sister at Disney Parks 7.jpg Seventh Sister at Disney Parks 17.jpg Seventh Sister at Disney Parks 18.jpg Star-tours-vader-large.jpg StarWarsDarthMaulDarthVader.jpg Jedi-Training.jpg JT Vader and Sister.jpg Revels-New-Villain-the-Seventh-Sister-at-Jedi-Training1.jpg DP Vader and Sister.jpg HS35_vadergirl.jpg Merchandise Disney Vinylmation Star Wars Series 1 Preview Artwork - Darth Vader and Stormtrooper.jpg vader1.jpg Darth Vader Racers.jpg TYFU03624_01.jpg $(KGrHqV,!lEE6pthV22-BOztIRhn2g~~60_35.JPG Darth-Vader_Mickey-Mouse-Ears.jpeg Ambush at Star Tours Action Figure Set.jpeg Star Wars - Zodiac Mystery Collection - Gemini Anakin Skywalker Darth Vader ONLY.jpeg DLR - Sci-Fi Academy Alumni - 'Piece' of Alderaan History (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2008 - Jumbo Helmet Darth Vader.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Galactic Empire Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.jpeg Darth Vader Die Cast Disney Racer - Star Wars.jpg Muppet star wars shirt disneyland 2010.jpg Darth Vader Star Wars Pin.jpeg darth vader bobblehead.jpg darth vader sitter.jpg Disney-store-talking-darth-vader.jpg Disney-store-talking-darth-vader-box.jpg Lunch box ad.jpg Star Wars Helmet Series - Darth Vader.jpeg Darth vader armchair disneyliving.jpeg Darth Vade Action figure.jpg Mater as Vader.jpg|Mater as Darth Vader diecast Hasbro-Rebels-Ahsoka-and-Darth-Vader-Action-Figures.jpg star_wars_darth_vader.jpg|Darth Vader Funko Pop BR13167lg.jpg Starwarsmac.jpeg 91AP2mV79uL. SX522 .jpeg Darth Vader Figure.png Lego Vader.jpeg Darth Vader Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg Star Wars Tsum 15.jpg Star Wars Tsum 18.jpg Funko Pop! Star Wars Unmaksed Vader.jpg Vader’s Melted Helmet.jpg|Vader's melted helmet 33-HolographicDarthVaderParisExpoExclusive.jpg Star Wars Weekends 2010 Darth Vader Lando and Boba Fett.jpg Star Wars Weekends 2010 I Am Your Father.jpg Star Wars Weekends 2010 Lightsaber Duel.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Bottle.jpg Darth Vader Tsum Tsum Key Chain.jpg Deluxe Figure Play Set.jpg Darth Vader Funko Pop 2.jpg Darth Vader Funko Pop 1.jpg LEGO Darth Vader.jpg darth vader buildable lego.jpg Rogue One merchandise 2.jpg Rogue One merchandise 1.jpg Daver Vader Hot Wheels.jpg Hasbros-new-star-wars-toys a5c1.640.jpg Miscellaneous Donald watches Star Wars.jpg|Vader is seen on Donald's TV in PKNA Darth Vader 1 Cover.jpg Star Wars Commander.jpg Star Wars Commander 01.png Darth Vader SWR introduction.jpg Star Wars Insider.jpg SWI159SSUBS.jpg SWI 159 NS COVER final.jpg SWI 159 12 19 AshleyEckstein.jpg Galactic Empire - Darth Vader.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Promotional.jpg Star Wars Visual Story Guide cover 3.jpg Star Wars Darth Vader 20.jpg TTDarthVader.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries